A motor vehicle typically includes a dash panel, or bulkhead, that separates the passenger compartment from an engine compartment. A steering shaft passes through a hole in the dash panel to connect the steering wheel, which is in the passenger compartment, to the steering gear, which is in the engine compartment. A seal is typically employed between the dash panel and the shaft to prevent noise, gases, water, and debris from entering the passenger compartment from the engine compartment via the hole in the dash panel.